Lighting arrangements comprising at least one light emitting element are well-known in the prior art. Typical lighting arrangements may have adjustable output characteristics such as: intensity of light; color of light and the number of active light emitting elements.
Typically, to perform adjustment of such output characteristics, a controller for the lighting arrangement may be provided. A user may interact with the controller to choose a desired value of a specific output characteristic. It is well known for such controllers to be provided with user interfaces to allow for this user interaction.
Exemplary user interfaces are known to comprise touch-sensitive or mechanical input devices. One simple example of such a known controller is a dimmer switch, having a rotatable knob for directly controlling the intensity of a lighting arrangement. In at least one other known embodiment, a user may interact with a touch-sensitive display so as to control the color and/or intensity of a lighting arrangement.